The Only Place Called Home
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Seorang ninja tak boleh membeberkan kelemahannya, apalagi seorang ninja sekelas Naruto, sang pahlawan Konoha, bahkan pahlawan dunia. Sebuah fanfiksi SasuNaru. Sequel One Shot, bisa dibaca secara terpisah. Yaoi. Miss typos. DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Sasuke!"

Aku terbangun mendengar teriakan dari sampingku. Adalah Naruto dengan tangan kanan terangkat di udara seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Dia terengah dengan mata membola. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah duduk dan menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan berhasil, mata biru jernih itu menatapku.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memelukku erat sampai aku kesulitan bernapas, tapi kubiarkan saja. "Sasuke." Ulangnya sambil terisak.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Sasuke, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Aku menatap mata birunya yang berair kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tanpa kau minta." Tanganku bergerak menghapus air matanya. Dia tersentak, sepertinya tak sadar kalau dia menangis. "Kali ini kau harus menceritakan mimpimu padaku." Kataku. Naruto menggeleng dan memunggungiku.

Aku mendesah kemudian memeluk pinggangnya, kurapatkan dadaku pada punggungnya yang padat, namun terbentuk sempurna. Perlahan kubelai rambut pirangnya. "Katakan, Naruto. Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku percaya." Jawabnya.

Pemuda di pelukanku ini selalu menolak jika diminta menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain, bahkan kepadaku yang notabene sahabat terdekatnya. Wajar memang. Seorang ninja tak boleh membeberkan kelemahannya, apalagi seorang ninja sekelas Naruto, sang pahlawan Konoha, bahkan pahlawan dunia.

Tapi kali ini persoalannya sedikit berbeda, karena tidak sekali dia bemimpi buruk kemudian tanpa sadar menangis. Hal ini dimulai sejak kami bertemu di Iwagakure beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Tanyaku.

Naruto masih tidak mau menjawab. Dia nyaris mempertemukan lutut dan dadanya di bawah _kakebuton._ Aku hanya memandang getaran di punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang. Yakin kalau dia tidak berniat merubah pikirannya, aku pun bangkit dan menggeser pintu penginapan. Pemandangan di hadapanku membatku tenang sesaat.

Taman yang ditumbuhi beberapa macam bunga mengelilingi sebuah kolam ikan yang memantulkan cahaya purnama. Salah satu malam tanpa hujan di Amegakure. Aku duduk di bibir koridor berlantai kayu dengan kaki telanjang nyaris menyentuh tanah. Sekilas kulirik kamar lain yang beruntungnya tak berpenghuni. Akan cukup merepotkan kalau salah satu pengunjung mendatangi kamarku dan Naruto untuk melayangkan protes.

Suara tapak kaki di belakangku tak bisa membuatku tidak tersenyum, namun aku tidak menoleh. Bahkan tidak saat sebuah tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya meletakkan tangan yang dibalut perban di atas kepala pirang yang beristirahat di bahuku. Perlahan kuusap rambut yang berantakan itu saat pelukan di perutku mengerat.

"Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tepat di telingaku.

"Hn?" Gumamku.

Naruto membuang napas sebelum berkata, "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?" sukses membuatku melepaskan pelukannya dan merubah posisi.

Dia tidak protes saat aku memaksanya duduk di pangkuanku, salah satu posisi favoritku. Hangat tubuhnya menembus serat fabrik dan menjilat kulitku. Kutatap matanya yang sembab sambil kusentuh rahangnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Oh, andai dia tahu betapa mengagumkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kau percaya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi?"

Bibir kering itu sedikit mengerucut. "Itu sama saja kau meninggalkanku, bodoh."

Raut wajah yang semula datar berubah lembut melihat langit mendung di hadapanku. Hal apa yang membuat pemuda berisik dan selalu tersenyum ini dirundung kesedihan? Air matanya yang terhitung langka sudah tumpah berkali-kali sejak beberapa menit lalu. Aku bahkan kehabisan cara untuk membuatnya mengaku.

Naruto memelukku sebelum air matanya menetes. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku sambil berusaha mengatur napas, mencegah isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku bermimpi aneh." Mulainya.

Aku memilih diam, tidak menyela cerita tentang mimpinya. Dimana kami berdua hidup di waktu yang lain. Dia sebagai ketua segerombolan anak muda yang dikatakan suka mencari masalah, dan diriku, seorang dengan jabatan tinggi dalam organisasi penegak keadlian. Dia bilang aku memiliki misi untuk menyamar di organisasinya yang kemudian berakhir menjebak dan mengkhianati dirinya dan teman-teman kelompoknya.

Dia berteriak memanggil namaku, namun aku tidak menoleh sama sekali. Meninggalkannya yang sudah terlanjur cinta padaku dan berakhir di dalam tahanan. Saat itulah dia terbangun.

Naruto tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Aku bisa melihat telinganya memerah. Aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan dalam jumah besar jika ingin membuat jarak di antara tubuh kami. Cukup sulit karena kedua kakinya melingkari perutku. "Oke. Aku janji tak akan tertawa." Kataku.

Akhirnya Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menolak menatapku. Tidak jika wajahnya sudah memerah seperti sekarang. Aku yang tidak tahan memasang wajah datar akhirnya tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi bergarisnya. "Aku tidak tahu aku sebegitu pentingnya untukmu."

"Bahkan aku rela cacat selama berbulan-bulan demi kau, sialan!" Bentaknya sambil menatap kedua mataku.

Seringaianku melebar melihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Naruto mengumpat. "Sial." Kemudian melempar wajahnya.

Tangan kiriku terangkat menyentuh pipinya, "Aku juga, idiot. Jangan terlalu percaya diri," merambat ke helai pirangnya kemudian mendorong kepalanya dan menabrakkan bibirku dan bibirnya. "Bahkan kehilangan keduanya pun tak apa." Bisikku di depan bibirnya yang terbuka.

Naruto menatapku sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang kubenci. Senyuman yang seolah berakata hei, aku baik-baik saja, padahal tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apa kau rela kehilangan kepalamu? Atau mungkin seluruh tubuh dan nyawamu?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Mengingat gadis cantik yang selama bertahun-tahun telah mencintaiku, namun tak pernah mendapat balasan, yang ada hanya menerima luka dan sakit hati dariku. Naruto yang melihat wajah langkaku hanya memilih untuk tetap tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari pangkuanku. Inikah alasan mengapa dia sering bermimi buruk, sebesar itukah ketakutannya akan kutinggalkan?

Kehangatan tubuhnya yang menghilang membuatku merasa hampa. Ingin menariknya kembali ke pangkuanku, tapi tak punya keberanian bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Semua sudah ditakdirkan. Lagipula kau punya kewajiban untuk menghidupkan kembali klan Uchiha." Kata Naruto yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapannya. Teringat kembali momen sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah Naruto melihatnya? Saat aku menyentuh dahi Sakura dan mengucapkan sampai berjumpa dan terima kasih di depan gerbang?

Tentu saja dia melihatnya. Dia menungguku di dekat hutan kemudian mengembalikan pelindung kepala milikku yang sudah dia simpan selama tiga tahun lebih. Tapi saat itu dia tersenyum dan bukan senyuman yang sarat akan kesedihan seperti tadi.

Meski aku dan Naruto sama-sama tahu kalau kami tidak _terpisahkan_, tetap saja fakta bahwa bukan dirinya yang akan membantuku _membangun_ Uchiha menyakitinya, menyakitiku. Kesalahanku yang membiarkan dirinya mengetahui dimana aku berada dan berakhir dengan obrolan ringan tentang keadaan desa, makan bersama, dan terlelap di _futon _yang sama. Seperti sekarang.

Naruto tidak menolak saat aku ikut merebahkan diri dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Tidak ada _hadiah_ untukku malam ini?" Bisikku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil masih memunggungiku.

Aku menghela napas, merapatkan tubuhku pada punggungnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan seringaian mendengar Naruto mengeram saat kukecup telinganya. Tidak mendapat penolakan berarti aku jadi semakin berani. Ciumanku turun dari telinga menuju rahang dan berakhir di leher jenjangnya, titik dimana dia tidak bisa menahan desahan karena hisapan dan jilatan dariku.

Jantungku berdertak kencang. Salah satu hal yang membuatku tak pernah bosan melakukan hal ini adalah vokal merdu Naruto. Satu desahan darinya mampu mengirim impuls berlebihan ke seluruh tubuhku. Merobohkan segala pengendalian diri, mengalah pada nafsu dan keinginan mendominasi, melupakan segala rasa bersalah dan seorang gadis yang merindu di desa lindungan hutan.

Naruto tidak menolak saat tubuhnya kubuat terlentang dengan diriku berada tepat di atasnya. Ku tatap mata birunya yang berkilat dalam kegelapan. Kepalaku melesak ke ceruk lehernya, menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang bagai candu.

"Sasuke." Desahnya. Kedua tangannya meremat rambutku. Melampiaskan segala gairah yang mulai menguasai. Kukecup dan kujilat leher kecoklatannya. Dia memekik ketika salah satu titik di lehernya kugigit. "Aah—" Desahnya lagi saat kuhadiahkan sebuah hisapan kuat, menyesap darah dari lukanya tanpa henti seolah ingin meneguk habis setiap tetes cairan itu di tubuhnya.

Tanpa melihat aku tahu Naruto sedang memejamkan mata, sebuah kebiasaan tetap saat tubuhnya dijelajahi bibir dan indra perasaku. Wajahku berada tepat di depan dadanya yang membusung menawarkan dua tonjolan mengeras di balik kaus hitam. Aku menyeringai sebelum menarik ujung bajunya sampai ke bawah lengan.

"A—ah!" Remasan di rambutku mengeras, namun aku tidak peduli. Kuhisap kuat-kuat dadanya sambil tanganku menelusuri setiap lekukan sempurna tubuhnya. Naruto nyaris menangis saat aku melakukan hal yang sama ke tonjolan yang satu lagi, menghisap kuat seolah tak akan ada hari esok jika gagal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari putingnya.

"Naruto." Aku menggeram memanggil namanya. Gairahku sudah membuncah ingin segera disalurkan. Tanpa aba-aba kutarik seluruh lapisan yang menghalangi pandanganku dari tubuh sempurnanya.

Meski sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, Naruto tidak pernah absen menutupi kemaluannya yang patut dibanggakan—sekalipun aku sedikit lebih _unggul_. "Jangan ditutupi, _Usuratonkachi_." Kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya.

Dia menggeram saat kukecup kejantanannya yang tegak berdiri. Tangan kiriku yang dibalut perban menambah sensasi lain pada bendanya. Kugerakkan secara konstan ke atas dan ke bawah sambil memberi servis tambahan berupa jilatan di sana sini.

"Aah! Teme, Sasukeh! Agh!" Naruto tak kuasa mengontrol suaranya saat mulutku menelan miliknya.

Rasanya tak berubah sejak terakhir kali kami _bertemu_ di Iwagakure. Mataku terpejam menikmati benda yang berkedut dan menegang di dalam mulutku. Milik Naruto merespon sapuan lidahku dengan baik, kedutannya semakin cepat sebentar lagi akan menyemburkan _isinya_. Naruto mendesah kecewa saat wajahku menjauh.

Kupandangi dirinya yang terengah dengan wajah bersemu, mata biru yang kesulitan mengatur fokus dan bibir kering yang terbuka. Naruto kembali terpejam saat bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, namun berubah seiring kedua kaki Naruto memerangkap pinggulku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memepertemukan miliknya dengan milikku di balik celana.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama mendesah saat benda kami bergesakan di bawah sana. "Naruto." Desahku di depan mulutnya yang terbuka. Lidahku terjulur menyapa miliknya, saling bergulat di dalam mulut hangat Naruto. Kedua tanganku bergerak melepas baju dan bawahan hitam yang kukenakan, tidak tahan dengan friksi gesekan yang terhalangi serat kain.

Geraman kembali lolos dariku saat milik kami yang tegang bertemu tanpa penghalang. Kedua kaki Naruto kembali kueratkan di pinggulku kemudian aku menggempur miliknya seperti orang hilang kewarasan. Milik kami bergesekan membawa sensasi perih dan nikmat.

"Ah, ah, Sasukeh!" Desahan Naruto seirama dengan gerakan pinggulku, namun tidak lama karena bibirnya langsung kubungkam dengan ciuman liar dan penuh hasrat.

Ini belum _acara _utama, tapi Naruto sudah berhasil membuatku bernafsu dan lupa diri. Sensasi nikmat di bawah sana menghasilkan desahan di antara bibir kami yang bertemu. Kedua tangan Naruto menekan kepalaku, membuatku semakin semangat untuk menelan bibirnya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksaku melepas bibir merahnya. Kami bernapas dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Kutatap lagi matanya yang sayu, meminta izin tanpa kata. Naruto tahu dan bisa merasakan tubuhku yang bergetar menahan gairah. Dia bisa mengerti lewat tatapan laparku yang ingin segera menanamkan milikku ke dalam liangnya. Satu kecupan darinya menjawab keinginanku.

Aku membuat sedikit jarak sebelum mengangkat dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat kutatap lubang kecilnya yang berkedut. "Jangan ditatap seperti itu, sialan. Aku malu!" Bentaknya membuatku menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau juga sudah sabar, _Do-be_." Bisikku sambil meletakkan ujung kejantanan di depan bukaannya yang berdenyut semakin cepat. Wajah Naruto bertambah merah mendengar ejekanku.

Sebelah tangan kugunakan untuk menahan beban tubuh, sebelah lagi kugunakan untuk meremas pinggul Naruto saat perlahan kumasuki dirinya. Lubang yang kering tanpa persiapan itu seolah menolak penetrasi benda asing. Naruto memekik kesakitan, "Akh!" lubangnya nyaris meremukkan milikku.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata, hanya sanggup menggeram dengan alis menukik menahan diri untuk tidak menghujam langsung. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengan Naruto sampai tak ada celah di antar kulit kami yang basah oleh keringat. Kedua tanganku bergerak membelai daerah pinggul dan perutnya sementara aku sibuk mendesah di ceruk lehernya.

Napasku terengah saat milikku tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuhnya. Bisa kudengar Naruto meringis dan terisak—tunggu! Terisak? Aku menjauhkan wajah dari lehernya yang basah, terkejut melihat dirinya menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Panik menyerbuku karena yakin dia menangis bukan karena lubangnya berdarah.

"Naruto, apa yang—"

"Sasuke, apakah—" dia terisak membuatku semakin panik "apakah kau juga akan seperti ini saat bersama dengan Sakura-chan?" hatiku remuk mendengar pertanyaannya.

Di saat _diriku_ sudah memenuhi dirinya, dia masih sempat memikirkan bagaimana aku melakukannya dengan orang lain. Dengan gadis yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih disukainya. Seketika aku bingung mengartikan tangisan Naruto.

Apakah dia menangis karena memikirkanku akan melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain?

Ataukah dia bersedih karena tak terima gadis yang disukainya _melakukannya_ denganku?

Wajahku kembali tidak menampakkan ekspresi saat bertanya. "Kalau kujawab iya?"

Naruto masih sesenggukan sambil menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak. "Kalau begitu perlakukan aku sebaik mungkin, Sasuke. Ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir di antara kita." Dia berhenti sesaat kemudian tersenyum dan meraih pipiku dengan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. "Cukup malam ini saja kau bisa melihatku memohon dan menangis menunjukkan semua kelemahanku di bawah kendalimu."

Aku tertegun, lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata—bukan berarti aku yang biasa suka memboros kata, tapi tetap saja, pengakuan Naruto menghantam ulu hatiku.

Benar.

Malam ini bisa jadi yang terakhir di antara kami.

Besok aku akan bertandang ke Sunagakure dan dia sudah harus kembali ke Konoha. Setelah itu, aku akan menyusulnya dan semua akan berubah. Di Konoha ada Sakura yang menungguku—Sakura yang mencintaiku dan dipuja oleh Naruto, ada Hinata yang menunggu perasaannya dibalas oleh Naruto dan ada pula teman-temanku yang lain.

Tak akan ada ruang seperti ini lagi untuk _kami_. Kalaupun ada, baik aku dan Naruto pasti tak akan ada yang berani memulai. Tidak dengan berbagai mata dan indra yang bisa melihat setiap gerak-gerik kami. Dan tidak dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang mencintai dan kami cintai.

Aku tanpa sadar mendesah. Kutatap mata birunya sekali lagi, masih ada bekas air mata di sana. Kakinya kueratkan di pinggulku sebelum kukecup matanya yang otomatis terpejam. "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Jujur aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi ini dengan orang lain selain dirimu." Naruto membuka dan milik kami bertemu. Bisa kulihat pantulan bola mata hitam dan _rinnegan_ di mata birunya yang jernih. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku akan merasakan sakit jika membayangkan dirimu dengan orang lain melakukan setiap hal yang kulakukan denganmu." Kedua _sapphire_ itu membola.

"Aku tahu aku egois, tapi," Pinggulku bergerak menghentak tubuhnya. Naruto memekik campuran sakit dan nikmat. "bukankah kita sama saja, Naruto? Kau dan aku, kita sama-sama—nggh!" Kalimatku terpotong oleh geraman saat dirinya menghimpitku. "kita sama-sama tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain."

Naruto kembali menangis, tapi aku yakin kali ini tangisannya berasal dari rasa haru dan kenikmatan. "Akh! Kau benar—aah! Sasuke!" Dia berteriak saat milikku mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Kukecup bibirnya sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau tak bisa melupakan malam ini, Naruto." Bisikku di telinganya, kemudian menyamankan diri di atas leher dan pundaknya yang merupakan posisi ternyaman ketika bercinta dengannya, hanya dengannya. "Bersiaplah."

Kedua tangan Naruto memelukku, berpegangan erat sebelum tanganku mencengkram pahanya dan menghentak secara bertubi-tubi. Pinggulku bergerak tanpa lelah, maju dan mundur menghantam lubang kecil yang mengerat setiap kali ingin kutinggalkan. Milkku dibungkus rapat oleh Naruto, memberikan sensasi basah, panas, dan nikmat ke seluruh tubuh.

Desahan Naruto memenuhi kamar, tidak peduli pemilik penginapan akan menegur dia tetap mendesah dan berteriak kenikmatan, begitupun aku yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan. Hanya sesekali mendesah di telinga Naruto atau terkadang menggeram saat dirinya menghimpitku terlalu kuat.

"Aah! Anh, Sasukeh—ngh!" Suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto tidak mampu mengalahkan bunyi pertemuan kami di bawah sana. "Aaah, Sasuke?" Dia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya kuletakkan di atas pangkuanku. Mata Naruto membola melihat seringaiku, merasakan kedua tanganku perlahan mengangkat pinggulnya, memperlihatkan ujung kejatananku yang mengilap.

"Ohh! Sial! Agh!" Naruto mengumpat saat pinggulnya kutarik untuk kembali memerangkap milikku.

"Aah, Naruto." Desahku, tidak kuasa menahan sensai basah dan panas di kejantananku. Detik berikutnya aku sibuk menggerakkan tubuh Naruto. Dia memberikan sensasi tambahan dengan memutar pinggulnya seolah memerah batangku, membuatku kembali mendesah.

Mata birunya menatap milikku yang juga sayu. "Sasuke," Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum sebelum mengulum bibirnya. Masih dengan milikku yang _tertanam _perlahan kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas alas tidur yang berantakan. Sengaja kulepaskan bibirnya agar desahannya kembali terdengar. Karena setelah itu aku yang tak mengenal kata lelah hanya bisa menusuk dan menghujam liangnya berkali-kali. Entah sudah berapa banyak cairanku yang mengisi lubangnya atau betapa lengketnya tubuh kami karena keringat dan cairan miliknya, yang jelas aku dan Naruto tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak jika nafsu dan kebutuhan sudah menguasai kami sepenuhnya.

Berulang kali kami mencapai _puncak_ bersama. Membuatku ragu Naruto sanggup berjalan tegak esok hari.

Naruto bersandar di dadaku. Tubuh kami sama-sama lengket, tapi aku dan Naruto merasa tak perlu untuk bergerak membersihkan diri ataupun melapisi tubuh dengan selembar kain. Tanganku beristirahat di atas pinggangnya yang lebam karena cekngkramanku. Sesekali kukecup tengkuk dan bahunya sebagai permintaan maaf. "Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Gumamku.

"Kau sahabatku dan akan selalu begitu. Setelah ini tak akan ada hal yang berubah, sekalipun—" Suaranya bergetar, tapi aku yakin mulai sekarang dia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemah itu lagi, tidak padaku atau mungkin tidak pada siapapun. "sekalipun kau dan aku sudah menikah dan punya anak. Aku tak mau ada yang berubah, tapi aku juga mau kau tak melupakan malam ini atau malam-malam sebelumnya."

Naruto menurut saat tubuhnya kuhadapkan padaku. "Kalau begitu buatlah janji seumur hidup. Kau dan aku akan berjanji untuk _melanjutkan_ hidup, tapi kita tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya." Tawarku.

"Satu lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, tidak bisa tidak menaikkan sebelah alis karena penasaran.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah berpikiran bodoh untuk meninggalkan apalagi mengkhianti Konoha, dan aku."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Membuatnya ingin protes karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. "Lihat siapa yang dulu sangat percaya diri mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan mengkhiati dirinya lagi." Senyumku melebar melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Hah! Itu semua karena kau yang pergi berkelana, membuatku jadi khawatir! Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di otak jeniusmu itu!" Naruto membentak tepat di depan wajahku. Detik berikutnya wajahnya memerah maksimial. Mungkin dia baru sadar sudah mengakui dua hal yang penting.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku jenius," Aku menyeringai. "dan kau khawatir padaku?" Naruto nyaris berbalik memunggungiku sebelum kutahan. Kuraih tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban seperti dengan tangan kiriku. Ada getaran halus saat kedua telapak tangan kami bertemu. Kugenggam tangannya erat-erat kemudian mempertemukan dahiku dan miliknya, sebelum berkata,

"Bodoh. Hanya kau tempatku untuk kembali."

Aku memang berpikir seperti yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa tak selamanya semua berjalan sesuai rencana karena sudah ada takdir yang digariskan. Aku yang dulu terang-terangan menolak Sakura bahkan nyaris membunuhnya sekarang berbalik memberikan harapan padanya. Aku akui aku mulai menerima Sakura, gadis yang mati-matian mencintaiku. Namun di sisi lain, tak banyak orang seperti Naruto. Dan memang hanya ada satu Naruto.

Dia yang berhasil menarikku dari kegelapan.

Yang tak pernah menyerah terhadapku sekalipun nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Dia yang percaya bisa bengubah kebencian dalam diriku menjadi cinta.

Dan saat aku sadar aku telah jatuh padanya. Terlalu dalam sampai aku tak yakin akan sanggup melepaskan dirinya yang sedang terlelap dengan senyuman dalam pelukanku.

Satu hal yang bisa memberiku kekuatan adalah janji yang kami buat untuk tidak melupakan segala yang telah terjadi di antara kami berdua dan melanjutkan hidup, seperti apapun skenarionya dan dengan siapapun aku atau Naruto akan berakhir, aku telah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah mengkhianati atau meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

Sekali lagi kutatap wajah damai di hadapanku. Satu kecupan terakhir kuhadiahkan di bibirnya sebelum menyusul ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mendapat kunjungan dadakan setelah seminggu penuh ditahan.<p>

"Sasuke."

Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang mengkhianatinya sekarang berdiri di depan sel tahanannya bersama Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Semua yang ada di sana menatap benci pada Sasuke, tak terkecuali Naruto. Hanya saja, ada makna lain di balik tatapan kebenciannya. Adalah luka dan kerinduan.

"Aku ingin bicara." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah menuju ruangan khusus dengan tangan diborgol, mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Seandainya kalian tidak terbukti mencuri uang, mungkin kalian sudah dibebaskan." Kata Sasuke saat mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja interogasi.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati Naruto, namun kekecewaan dan kesedihannya mengalahkan rasa rindu, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkata "Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke bangkit dan menarik kerah baju tahanan Naruto. "Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk melupakan semuanya, idiot? Haruskah aku berteriak aku mencintaimu di depan semua anggota khusus yang kubentuk?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hah. Siapa sangka senjata makan tuan berlaku tehadapku." Sasuke mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri. Melepaskan kerah baju Naruto, memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Melihat Naruto berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke mengharapkan cacian darinya, namun yang ada pemuda itu malah tertawa. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tsk! Apa masalahmu, idiot?"

"Haha! Maaf, Sasuke! Kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang pfffthahaha!"

"Sialan kau! Berhenti menertawaiku!"

Naruto membuang napas beberapa kali guna menahan tawa. Kasihan juga melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin memerah karena malu. "Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" Dia menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Kembali ke selmu, idiot! Berdoalah semoga pihak kepolisian berbaik hati meringankan hukuman kalian."

Naruto tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat Sasuke pergi dengan telinga dan tengkuk yang memerah. Ah, sepertinya tak apa kalau dia harus berlama-lama di tahanan. Toh, memang kesalahan mereka karena telah mencuri uang, tapi yang paling penting adalah Tuan _Special Police_ yang akan membuat harinya lebih berwarna.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Silahkan bilang Sasuke OOC, karena saya juga setuju woy semua karena cerita ini pake POV Sasuke...jadi ya begtulah ._.

LEMON SASUNARU PERTAMA GUEEE YA ALLAH *matik*

Anyway, One Shot dan ff ini sebenarnya sama-sama udah kelar kemarin. Cuma setelah baca chapter 699 -700 (YES, I'VE READ THEM LAST NITE! Ehem, maaf. Mungkin cuma beberapa orang yg temenan sama saya di fesbuk yang mengerti kegalauan saya wkwkwk. Oke, abaikan '-'b) plot cerita ff ini terpaksa saya rombak, gak dirombak abis-abisan sih LOL

Intinya ketakutan sy beneran kejadian, dimana plot ff saya (yang udah kelar) jadi berubah haluan setelah baca chap 699 -_- jadi, awalnya saya emang mau bikin Sasuke jadi pengembara yang sesekali bertemu secara tidak sengaja sama Naruto yg lagi ada misi kemudian mereka bakal nganu #whaat etapi pas baca chapter terbaru semalem saya kaget, ternyata Sasuke beneran dibikin berkelana =.= jadilah saya tergoda buat nambahin bumbu2 canon ke dalam ff ini xDD

Btw yang ngefans sama anak SasuSaku ayo tunjuk tangan. She is a badass, broooh. I am so in love with her! /

Dan omake itu ceritanya mimpi Naruto, bisa dibilang kelanjutan One Shot ._.v

ff ini juga special dibikin buat ending Naruto dan untuk si imouto, Naru a.k.a Laras. Nih! Nee akhirnya bikin lemon SasuNaru wkwkwk

Err...maaf saya banyak bacot begini. Akhir kata, terima kasih! ^^

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
